


Sweater Weather

by revolutionarydaddies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Short Hamilton, Sweatshirts, cuteness, protective angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarydaddies/pseuds/revolutionarydaddies
Summary: That was the night Alexander realized John truly loves him. John was willing to throw away everything to defend his honor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reasons I thought it was a good idea to write a story about sweatshirts. (This is my first attempt at writing fanfic).

Alexander sat crossed legged on the couch wrapped in John’s sweatshirt, laptop in hand. The shorter man particularly swimming in the material. John was in no way fat, quite the opposite actually, standing at five nine (almost three inches over Alexander) and a frequent flyer at the gym. 

 

Still the man look scrawny in the black sweatshirt with a big rainbow flag printed across the front. Alexander was pushed further into his thoughts, rembering the first time John wore this sweatshirt. 

 

The look of fire in John’s eyes as the homophobe slapped Alexander across the face. The pure rage radiating for his body as his fist connected with skin. Shaky hands after realizing what he had done. It was fucking insane, but that was the night Alexander realized John truly loves him. John was willing to throw away everything to defend his honor. 

 

“Baby? Can you hear me?” Tender hand touching the overheated skin of Alexander’s face, throwing him out of his thoughts. 

 

Alexander pushed the laptop off his lap, grabbing the hands. Placing kiss on each knuckle. “I was just thinking.” Alexander said softly but quickly added. “I'm fine.”

 

John towed off his shoes sitting down next to his boyfriend. “Is that my sweatshirt?”

 

——————————————————————  
“I have never be more scared in my life.” Maria teased entering her apartment, Eliza behind her. “I really thought she was going to reach across the table and smack me.”

 

Eliza smiled wide closing the door behind her before flopping onto the couch. “I promise Angie isn't that bad. She is just er—overprotective.” A small laugh erupted from the girl’s lips. “And Peggy loves you.”

 

Maria laid down next to her girlfriend silently thinking over the night. “If you hurt my sister I will rip you uterus out.” Angelica said it so effortlessly, as if the words were a simple hello. Of course Maria had no intention to hurt Eliza, the most amazing thing in her life. But she had never felt sleazier in her life. Not to mention Eliza’s wandering hands and small sweet kisses.

 

“Fuck, babe I forgot my overnight bag at my apartment.” Maria thought for a second, as it was too late for Eliza to walk back to her apartment to get clothes, and fuck Maria really wanted Eliza to stay. Only dating a for few months Eliza didn't have a lot of clothes at Maria’s apartment. Since usually the girls spend the night at Eliza’s apartment, this was a special night. Maria finally got to me Angelica and Peggy. 

 

Shifting to stand up, Maria ran back to her closet. Finding what she wanted, coming back to a censored Eliza before throwing the clothing article at her. 

 

“You stole my ‘baby I love you’ sweatshirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic (please be gentle). Leave feedback below. 
> 
> —Kisses  
> RD


End file.
